


Decorating

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie and Scorpius get interrupted by the Weasleys on the team.





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Gingerbread House

The game is over and they have the rest of the night off. Some of the players decide to go out, but Jamie and Scorpius go back to their room. Despite Jamie's best efforts, Scorpius has refused to snog while flying on a carpet, but he has no problem getting affectionate in private.

They are in Jamie's bed, Scorpius is in his robe, but Jamie has shed his shirt. They are just kissing. Patience will never be Jamie's forte, but he's learning to appreciate the foreplay, sometimes even too much. "As soon as we get home, I'm spending the day making you come," he whispers in Scorpius' ear. "I'm going to blow you and then I'm going to fuck you and then we do it all over here."

"Merlin… I'll come now if you don't stop."

Jamie grins, because that's exactly his goal. "Can't control yourself, Malfoy?"

"I'll show you who can't control himself." Scorpius presses his hand over Jamie's crotch, rubbing him through those horrible jeans.

"That's not-" Jamie closes his eyes and stops thinking about fairness, until the door opens with a bang. His eyes snap open just as Scorpius turn around to see Fred and Roxanne standing there.

"Didn't I tell you to lock the door?" Scorpius hisses.

"He did," Roxanne says as she steps inside, carrying a plain gingerbread house. 

"We know how to break most of Jamie's spells," Fred continues while closing the door and casting another spell.

"Since we can't be at the Burrow for the annual gingerbread house contest, Grandma sent us this all ready to be decorated." She set the house on top of the desk. "Are you two getting up or do we wait until you come?"

"Because we're not leaving. We have a bag full of sweets, a jar of frosting and more chocolate than we can eat," Fred continued.

"I really hate you," Jamie murmurs.

Scorpius can't believe that they are talking about decorating a stupid gingerbread house. "You won't say anything, will you?" he asks as he gets up. The twin glares he gets aren't an answer as far as he's concerned.

Jamie puts on his shirt and then hugs Scorpius from behind. "Relax. They won't say anything to anyone." Scorpius wants to ask how he knows that, how he can be so sure. Jamie seems to understand. "They are my cousins and they wouldn't do this to me."

Fred smiles at the two of them. "We wouldn't do it to anyone who's managed to make Jamie settle down either."

"Wait? Are you saying that this isn't just a fuck?" Roxanne asks. "Really? Of all the people, Malfoy? A Slytherin? I guess you would make Al happy."

Jamie snorts. "Al would like for me to be far, far away from Scorpius. No, I'll make everyone unhappy with this choice: the papers, the random people I don't know, Uncle Ron, Al-"

"Are you happy?" Fred asks.

Jamie looks at Scorpius and grins. "I am."

"Good, then let's stop with the irrelevant discussions and let's decorate this house," Fred says.

Scorpius watches as Jamie joins his cousins around the desk. He'll never understand the Weasleys, not even Jamie, and their brand of madness, but an hour later, with his fingers dirty with frosting and chocolate and in the midst of a battle fought with candies, he's laughing and enjoying himself in a way that he never has before. When Fred and Roxanne leave, he's not thinking about the blowjob anymore, but he's smiling for very different reasons. "I've never had this much fun. I know it's childish, but-"

Jamie cups his face and kisses him gently. "You keep telling me to grow up, because I don't think of the consequences, but you need to learn to let go and learn to just have fun."

Scorpius presses their foreheads together. "Sounds like together we can find the perfect balance." It sounds like they are the perfect fit.


End file.
